Abstract: Data Core The Data Management and Statistical Core will provide informatics and statistics support for ADRC related dementia related research. The multimodal nature of data collected to investigate the etiology, pathogenesis, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of AD requires robust informatics, data management and statistical approaches. Specifically, we will provide for: standardized collection of local assessments, scales and enrollment status, de-identifying, storing and tracking neuroimaging data, web-based systems for the databasing, protection, tracking and access of all data to qualified and authenticated scientists. We will ensure timely and accurate data entry to NACC related UDS and neuropathology databases and provide biostatistical consulting to ADRC investigators in the design, coordination and analysis of ADRC-related projects, including development projects. We will establish connections and coordinate with both local and national efforts to share and exchange well curated and comprehensively described data. Finally, we will provide education and training in design, statistical models and informatics in coordination with the ORE core. Existing strengths of our Core include data management and biostatistical resources embedded within the USC Mark and Mary Stevens Neuroimaging and Informatics Institute (INI) and the Department of Preventative Medicine. We have strong leadership by investigators involved in many of the national and global AD research related efforts and possess the resources necessary to insure success in our core.